


inter-link

by OfElvesAndAliens



Series: interdimensional [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Into the Spider-Verse - Freeform, miles x gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfElvesAndAliens/pseuds/OfElvesAndAliens
Summary: He was looking at her with that soft smile, like the one he gave her months ago when he held out his hand to her before she was about to plunge back to her dimension."You're amazing, Gwen.""And you're smitten."





	inter-link

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda not on board with this ship before the film. But then I watched it, and the hints of a future romantic storyline was subtle enough to pique my interest. And they were fucking adorable, okay? I loved miles so much, and gwen is the coolest. They're dynamic was so good and I love how the writers didn't rush things, it would've felt forced if they did.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little thing i wrote.
> 
> (Set a year after the events of the film)

Music was blaring from their speaker and Ganke was rambling, but Miles was only pretending to listen.

"It's not that I'm too scared to talk to her."

"Mhmm." Miles replied as he aimlessly flipped through a textbook.

"But I kinda am? Anyway, that's not the point."

"Uh-huh."

"The point is that she's way out of my league and— wait, are you even listening to me?"

Ganke hit him upside the head. "What the hell, man?"

"You weren't listening, asshole."

"Sorry, I was— Look, man, you've told me all about this yesterday, remember?"

Ganke shrugged, then his face scrunched up suddenly, fixing Miles a look. "I suppose it's easier for you, huh?"

"What is?"

"You know? Girls?"

"Believe me, I'm as helpless as you are."

He scoffed. "How'd you explain Gwen Stacy, then?"

"Uh, what?"

"She's literally from another universe and she visits you all the time."

"Not all the time. She only visits sometimes." said Miles. "And it's usually for interdimensional spidey business, anyway."

"Sure, Miles." Ganke was smirking at him now. "Like that one time you two swung around New York together the entire night and were all mushy around each other right outside our room's window. Yup, that was purely spidey business."

"Wait, WHAT? I thought you were sleeping at the time!" Miles shoved his friend lightly, his cheeks getting warm, which was ridiculous. 

"Well, I wasn't, and I heard the entirety of your conversation so you can't convince me—"

"Yep, stop talking. I'm not listening." Miles cut him off, covering his ears. "You done now?"

Ganke rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Miles. Why are you even denying this? Gwen is like the coolest girl ever."

 _Yeah, Miles, why?_ his treacherous brain thought.

Miles shook his head and sighed. "'Cause it's never gonna happen, okay? It's... It just won't work, it'll never work." 

Ganke's teasing grin softened, like he felt bad for him suddenly, and Miles had to look away. He didn't need that right now.

"I'm sure that's not true, Miles. If anyone could pull it off, it would be the two of you." said Ganke.

"You don't know that." He said, then he laughed it off and shoved Ganke again.

   
*****

Her inter-link (short for interdimensional-link com device, as Miles had dubbed it) began to buzz and blink. The light was blue, so it wasn't urgent. Gwen clicked on the answer button and a holographic image of Miles appeared, standing in front of Gwen in her room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"Is it a bad time—"

"No, I wasn't doing anything."

 _And you totally knew it was my free time, Miles_.

Miles nodded. He had his spider-suit on, but his mask was off. His hair was slightly shorter, which was new. She was about to remark on that before he beat her to it by a split second and spoke first.

"So, I uh, I just wanted to say hi."

"You already did."

He chuckled, a little too forced. It was more than a little strange. They've been inter-linking each other regularly ever since Miguel gave them their inter-links many months ago and he was never this nervous or weird, except for the first couple of times.

"Anything wrong, Miles?" she asked.

"No, no, no, nothing's wrong." he said, nearly frantic. "It's just—  _God_ how do I say this?"

"Say what?"

He took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something, and I want you to know that you don't have to say anything or whatever, and I'll shut up if you want me to, I promise. I just want to let this out."

"Go on."

"Okay," he breathed in deeply again, exhaled, then spoke. "So I saw a movie last weekend, and it was really really great. It's fun, and funny, and amazing. It's everything you want in a movie."

"And how is this important now?" said Gwen, amused.

"Well, I was obviously enjoying it, but not really. I mean, all I wanted to do the entire time was to show it to you, and thought how you absolutely would've loved it like I did, and would've probably laughed at the funny bits like I did. We'd probably gush on how good the protagonist looked, and you'd comment about how the character was so well-written as well. Then I imagined stealing from your popcorn, or you stealing from mine and then swatting my hand away if I try to steal some more."

He was rambling, and Gwen always thought he looked fucking cute when does, but this one was different. She said nothing, having already formed an idea about how this was going, and not quite sure how she'd react by the time he was done. Miles went on.

"And then Ganke and I went to a concert to a band the other night. A girl he liked turned him down, well he didn't get to ask her 'cause he chickened out, but yeah, he gave me the other ticket and we watched it together. The drummer was a girl, too. I was thinking, the whole time, how you're better than she was 'cause the show mildly sucked, but then I remembered how I have never actually seen your band play live. And how I've always wanted to, and how you've invited me so many times now but it never quite worked out 'cause Miguel doesn't want us to overuse our universe-jumping privileges and there are bad guys to deal with almost every time. And I miss you a lot, Gwen. I just- I wish it could be easier."

Miles was slightly breathless by the time he was done. There was a long pause, and for a while they just stood there, looking at each other, except Miles stared down at Gwen's shoes after instead of making eye contact. Gwen felt her stomach flipping wildly and her chest was just as bad, like it was full to the brim, but she schooled her features to remain neutral.

After a while longer, Gwen was quite convinced that Miles wasn't going to speak up again, and without thinking, she said: "I wanted to kiss you, that night, the last time I was in your world a few weeks ago."

Miles looked up sharply, his eyes comically wide. She didn't have anything else to say except that, because how the hell was she going to respond to everything he just told her? He was being honest, and she wasn't about to back down from a challenge, even though this wasn't one.

"When we were saying goodbye."

"Oh."

"I stopped myself, narrowly."

"Why?" he said to her, and Gwen swore she could hear the tiniest bit of wistfulness in his voice.

"Because I didn't want you to start having ideas and believe that this thing between us could function like these things normally would. I mean, Pete and MJ struggled and they were in the same dimension. And we're both still young, I kind of wished we'd just eventually forget about it and move on."

"Yeah, I know, I get that." Miles said in reply. He was nodding slowly, offering her a weak smile. He just looked... sad.

_That won't do._

"Well, screw that now."

"What?"

"I said screw that. Why should that scare us from trying. The moment we were bitten by those radioactive spiders, nothing was ever going to be easy, but still it doesn't stop us from doing everything else, so why should we stop this now?"

That thought came out all of a sudden, and honestly the idea was a little stupid and naive, but Gwen just went with it and let the feeling do the talking. She went with the instinct that told her it was the right way of dealing with this.

Well, instinct did lead her to him once.

The sadness left his features, and Gwen thought every fucking thing was worth it for that alone.

He was looking at her with that soft smile, like the one he gave her months ago when he held out his hand to her before she was about to plunge back to her dimension.

"You're amazing, Gwen."

"And you're smitten."

Miles snorted. "I'm way in too deeper than that, I'm afraid."

"Right back at you, Miles."

His smile widened into a full grin. "So this means I'm getting that kiss, right."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Try a little bit of patience, Spider-Man."

   
*****

"Wait, are they kissing?" exclaimed Peter, which prompted everyone to follow his line of vision. Sure enough, Miles and Gwen were wrapped tightly around each other on top of a building, making out.

Peter was unrealistically giddy about it.

"They _are_ kissing! Oh my God!"

"Young love, always the sweetest." Noir supplied.

"You humans can be disgusting sometimes." remarked Porker. "But those kids seem to enjoy it."

Peni had literal heart eyes. "Aww, that's so sweet."

After a while, the whole spider crew recovered from the endearing sight, except Peter who was still positively buzzing. He had been rooting for those kids since day one, and here they were.

He thought about what Noir said and found that he was in full agreement. He shook his head fondly. "Young love, huh."

 

**Author's Note:**

> inter-link is totally made up by me, so that's why it's dumb. 
> 
> Comments matter a lot to me so thanks in advance if ever some of you would leave some (hopefully).


End file.
